


The Monger's New Pet

by Taurnil



Series: Torturing the Misthios [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Forced blow job, Humiliation, Implied Alexios/Alkidiades, Implied Alexios/Kosta, Implied Diapering, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Torture, forced humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: ”You’re brave coming here. Do you want a whipping? The Monger would love to take you on.””He’d rot in the underworld for that.””Prude! This is Korinthia! Anything goes in this sex andron. And the Monger will be satiated.”
Relationships: Alexios/The Monger (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Torturing the Misthios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Monger's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [New_Moon_Over_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Moon_Over_You/gifts).



> WARNING: This story contains rape and heavy non-con. Please read the tags and proceed at your own discretion.

_”You’re brave coming here. Do you want a whipping? The Monger would love to take you on.”_

_”He’d rot in the underworld for that.”_

_”Prude! This is Korinthia! Anything goes in this sex andron. And the Monger will be satiated.”_

_“You are as sick as he is, worm!”_

_“Whether they like it or not, any victim he likes gets his special treatment. I’ll tell him you volunteer!”_

_“You’ll get my special treatment right now; I’ll fucking kill you!”_

Alexios ran at the guard, knocking him backwards. He recovered quickly, swinging his weapon at Alexios’s head in an attempt to knock him out. But Alexios was quicker, blocking the blow and running his spear through his throat. He turned as more of the Monger’s guards ran in. Alexios parried their attacks with ease, barely registering the arrow that was shot into his thigh, just below his chiton. He winced slightly at the pain but brushed it off. He’d deal with his wounds when he was back with Phiobe, after making sure she was alright.

He knocked the guard facing him on his back, turning to the direction of the archer to return the favour. But the moment he turned, the world around him started spinning. He dropped to his knees, the pain in his thigh shooting through his leg. He looked up at the wall, at the chains the hung there before his vision began to slowly fade.

**

Alexios’s eyes shot open. His body felt numb, his shoulders aching. He thrashed his arms, realising they were chained above his head, hanging from the ceiling. He moved his legs- if he stretched his toes could touch the floor.

 _Fuck!_ Alexios thought, not knowing what else to say. He wasn’t in the same andron he had been found in. He supposed the Monger was smart enough to take him somewhere where Phiobe wouldn’t have followed. He looked around. The room was dimly lit- presumably, a cellar of some kind. Small trickles of sunlight seeped through the stone, lighting some of the equipment on the wall. Alexios couldn’t deny the tingle of fear down his spine. He couldn’t even imagine what some of the tools could be used for.

He shifted, twisting his arms above his head. He knew he wouldn’t be able to escape, but neither could he accept this situation. His skin began to shiver.

Something dawned on him. He looked down, shuddering when he realised, he was completely naked. His eyes went wide, his groin coming into view in the low light. He had been so distracted by where he was and how he ended up here he hadn’t even noticed the cold metal cage around his cock.

Alexios screamed, thrashing his arms, desperately struggling. He couldn’t be here! He shouldn’t be here!

After a few moments of struggling, Alexios forced himself to take a deep breath. He’ll be fine. Phiobe would have told Anthousa what had happened, and she would have sent someone to come find him. Ikaros would have gone to the Adrestia and alerted Barnabas. Even if they didn’t know where he was, someone would find him and get him out of this.

Of course, while the rescue was inevitable… There was no way of knowing how long it would take.

Alexios whimpered, trying to suppress the shivers of fear down his body.

“Now, now Eagle-Bearer…”

Alexios craned his neck, turning to see a shadowy figure entering the room. The Monger. Who else could it be?

“You let me out of here now, you fucking pervert!” Alexios spat. He knew he wouldn’t, but he didn’t want this _Malaka_ to think he’d just comply. Predictably, the Monger just laughed at his curse.

“Now why would I do that?” He ran a single finger down Alexios’s spine- causing the misthios to squirm once more. “This certainly is an interesting development. Rather than that silly little whore, I get this beautiful misthios. So generous of you to volunteer yourself like this.”

“You touch me, and you’ll regret it!” Alexios growled.

“Oh?” The Monger turned to face him, and Alexios couldn’t figure out what game he was playing. “But from what I hear, you love to have another man playing with you. Didn’t you fuck a blacksmith in Lokris just so he’d give you a sword?” Alexios felt the hairs on his neck standing up.

“It wasn’t like that!”

“Wasn’t it?” A large hand grabbed his buttock roughly. “And just yesterday didn’t you fuck someone up against the temple of Aphrodite.”

“…How did you know that?”

A cruel laugh echoed throughout the dungeon. The Monger pulled back, delivering a large slap against Alexios’s firm buttocks, causing him to swing forward.

“We know everything, my little rabbit.”

Stunned from the slap and from the Monger’s knowledge, Alexios barely registered him unlocking his chains from the ceiling before he threw him down on the floor. Alexios groaned, taking a brief moment to relish the blood returning to his numb arms- before the Monger grabbed him by the hair and dragged him across the room.

Panicking, Alexios struggled against him. He threw his body against the Monger’s legs, causing him to stumble. But he didn’t let go. He threw Alexios on a table, grabbing his chains. He caged cock slammed against the table, sending bolts of intense pain through his body.

“You’re my new favourite already, little rabbit,” He growled into his ear. “Most don’t give this much fight.” He tied him down against the table, wrapping the ropes tightly against his torso. “But I still need to show you who you belong to.”

Alexios swallowed. He closed his eyes, reminding himself that someone would come to find him soon. But for now, there was no way out of this situation. The aching pain in his balls had taken his remaining energy from him and the ropes were tied too tightly around him. He trembled against the table as he heard the Monger clattering behind him, playing with his tools.

A long, dark cane was laid in front of the misthios, along with a firm black paddle, coated in leather and metal studs.

“Here is what’s going to happen, Little Rabbit,” the Monger said, crossing his arms. “If you’re a good boy you’ll only get one beating. I’ll even let you choose your weapon. But if you give me any shit, I’ll beat you blue with whatever I choose. Do you understand?”

Alexios looked at the weapons. He imagined either of them hitting his backside. Even one or two strikes would bruise him.

“I understand.”

The Monger struck his arse again with his hand.

“That’s not how you respond. I expect you to behave yourself!” He spanked him again. “Now, will you be a good boy?” Alexios shut his eyes tight. Perhaps this wasn’t happening? Perhaps this was just a nightmare?

“I…” He bit back a sob. “I will be a good boy.”

The Monger grinned, petting Alexios’s head. “That’s what I like to hear.” He stood in front of him, unhooking his chiton and letting it fall it the floor. The stench of his cock hit Alexios in the face. He clearly wasn’t his first victim today. “Open your mouth!” He ordered.

“What?” Alexios cringed. “You’re fucking insane.”

The Monger picked up the cane, swinging it in the air. “Looks like Little Rabbit is getting both weapons. You want to press further or are you going to get my dick wet?”

He pressed his cock against Alexios’s sealed lips, the other hand pinching his nose. Alexios wasn’t afraid of suffocating. He could hold his breath for longer than anyone else he knew. But he knew how this would end.

Alexios reluctantly opened his mouth, allowing the Monger in. The large cultist let out a loud growl, grabbing Alexios’s hair to fuck his mouth roughly.

“Fuck that’s good!” He shouted. “There’s a good boy.”

Alexios resisted the urge to bite down, his eyes watering at the foul taste and smell overwhelming him. Suddenly, he felt the cane crack down against his buttocks. The first strike would leave a bruise. The Monger continued to beat him, bringing the cane down, again and again, hitting him with every thrust into his throat. Alexios was sure his arse was bleeding.

The Monger pulled his cock from his throat, before slapping him across the face with it. “You have a very pretty mouth. Aphrodite must have blessed you with your cock-sucking talents.”

Alexios just looked down. He jolted and cried as he was caned once more.

“Are you ready for your beating, Little Rabbit?” The Monger rubbed the cane against the tender skin of his buttocks. Alexios shuddered. He didn’t know how much more he could take! He was caned again when he didn’t respond.

“Yes!” He cried, just wanting this over and done with so he could weep alone, waiting for his rescue. The Monger dropped the cane, picking up the paddle.

“Do you want your beating, Little Rabbit?” He ran the leather over Alexios’s sore arse. “Ask for it like a good boy.”

Alexios took a deep breath.

“Please… Please can I have my beating?” The paddle slammed down, slapping both his buttocks in one go.

“Very good!” The Monger praised. “But you can do better.” He continued to spank him with the paddle, his hard cock twitching with every whimper and cry it pulled from Alexios. “You deserve this, don’t you? Sneaking around, putting yourself in other people’s business! This is what you get!”

Alexios began openly crying, as the spanks increased. The Monger knew he had won.

“Do you deserve this beating?” He asked. Alexios nodded, biting his lip. The Monger grabbed the ropes above his arse, pulling him up slightly to beat the tender skin between thighs and buttocks more easily.

“Yes, I deserve this beating,” Alexios cried.

“You were a very bad boy, weren’t you?”

“Yes. I… I was a very bad boy.”

The Monger gave the abused arse five more very hard spanks. He ran his fingers over the bloody, purple skin. He parted the cheeks revealing his tender entrance. Picking up the cane again, he gave a single hard strike on the exposed hole. Alexios hissed but was too weak to cry further.

The cultist spat against the hole, shoving a finger in roughly. “You open up very well,” He growled, fucking him roughly with the finger. “It’s clear how much you enjoy taking it up the arse.”

Alexios shut his eyes again. Maybe he could imagine he was somewhere else, maybe with Alkibiades? But as a second finger was entered, still only with the Monger’s spit easing the way, the tender hole burned. There was no way he could even pretend to escape this.

The Monger entered him roughly, his nails digging into Alexios’s firm buttocks. “You feel so amazing!” He growled. “I can tell that I’ll have lots of fun with you Little Rabbit!”

He fucked him without mercy, the dungeon echoing with the sounds of skin against skin. The terrible clinking sound of Alexios’s caged genitals hitting the table. He dug his fingernails into his palms, trying to take the edge off.

At long last he felt a warmth shooting inside him as the Monger finished, his disgusting roar of completion making him feel sick inside.

The Monger pulled out, delivering one last smack to his abused hole. He turned away, his heavy footsteps getting softer and softer, leaving Alexios shivering on the table.

Shortly after, he felt softer hands cut him free of his ropes. He tried to lift his arms, to fight back, to try to escape, but he barely lifted them a few centimetres before realising he didn’t have the strength.

The soft hands turned him over, before sliding behind his neck raising his head up. He let the hands feed him goats milk, holding his head still until he had finished the large bowl. He laid back down and let the hands wipe the sweat from his body. Alexios didn’t even protest when the hands wrapped a large swaddling cloth around his hips and genitals, despite having to bite back tears of humiliation.

He was laid down on a large cushion- like a king’s fancy pet before the caretaker left too. He curled up in a ball, his sore backside throbbing, reminding himself that help would come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments and kudos if you liked it- they truly make my day! :-)
> 
> I also welcome writing prompts and love torturing Alexios.
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
